The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant
by foxinsocks92
Summary: Hitomi is taking up the place of her mentor at the temple of the Wing Goddess. There she meets a disturbing individual in 'possession' of a silent young man. But when the temple burns down it's a race for life and power. Van x Hitomi
1. Meeting

**Title:** The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant

**Author:** Shinigami Soldier

**Rating:** PG-13 to M

**Pairings:** None yet,but willcome later.The general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming anyway.

**Warnings:** Some adult themes, Violence though hopefully not too much blood and gore and maybe some OOC characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne or anything else to do with the series and movie.

**Author Notes:**

Ok, well this is my first Escaflowne fic. I'm usually a Gundam Wing writer, and usually of 1x2 pairing if anyone knows that. But I recently got into Escaflowne and bought the DVDs and movie. Anyway this idea was sorta festering around during Christmas and such, though I first thought of it during the effect of waaaaaaay to much sugar.

Anyway, a few things. The story line is a bit strange for now and I'm still ironing out some kinks here and there. Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers are on the same side as Van and the other, which is something I'd like to make clear. And basically I've screwed around with characters, relations and pretty much the story line of the original Escaflowne is out the window…which makes this AU. _Of course_.

/_blah_/ This is mind speak for Van. The rest is just normal (speech marks, etc.)

Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.

(x) (O) (x)

With every step her horse took, the temple walls in front of her rose, along with her nerves. This was going to be her new home for the rest of her life. Oh, she might travel and stay around, but this is where she would always return. When she turned around, she could no longer see the silouettes of the houses of her old village. She would miss her best friend Yukari and her old crush, now friend, Amano. She hoped they finally got together, like they both wanted (not that the other knew that, as of yet).

She was to become the new attendant to the Wing Goddess. Her mentor Marlene; who had once been the Princess of Asturia, but who had renounced her title, because she wanted to help people, came here. The current attendant at that time had snatched her up in an instant claiming that Marlene was perfect for the job. And she had been.

Marlene had often come down to the village for supplies and what not, claiming that she did not need to be locked in a room and had come across Hitomi in the street. That was the day she started her training. To be perfectly honest, she was still training, but recently Marlene had come down with something unknown, and the temple healers, which were some of the strongest known, had not been able to help her and she had died; which left Hitomi to take her place.

Something she dreaded and looked forward to.

Of course, she'd been to the temple before and had met most of the people she would associate with now, already.

Drydan, he was the head of the temple. He was sarcastic, humourous and always digging around in his dusty volumes of who knows what. Tall, longish dark brown hair and eyes he was not all together bad looking, but he had cast his eye on someone else much different, and he wasn't really up Hitomi's alley anyway. Much too old.

And then there was Millerna. Pretty, intelligent, fun-loving and often head strong; she was everything Hitomi wished to be and wasn't and going even one step further, she was the third princess of Asturia, the first two having both renounced their titles, and funnily enough, had both come to the same temple. Millerna herself, was not a priestess or even had anything to do with the temple. She lived there though, because of her sisters moving here and had not wanted to be left behind and out of the fun.

Eries was the second princess, but she said it was because she never wanted to rule a country anyway and come here. She enjoyed it much better. She was so serious that Hitomi had to wonder if the woman even knew what fun _meant_.

And Allen. Handsome, cute, gentlemanly Allen. He was blonde and blue eyed, and he was _so_ nice and he helped wherever he could, when he wasn't on shifts. He was the head of the temple guard, and had refused to be left out of working the shifts along with his men. He just didn't work as many.

There were two other main people who lived at the temple, but she had never met them. She'd even _seen_ them. Marlene had always said she would meet them in her own time and not worry and get upset. They were legends though. The Slayer and his Dragon. The two main assassains – or peacekeepers, whichever way you wanted to look at it – the world had ever seen. Though there were rumours that the Slayer was not all that nice to anyone, even his Dragon, but Hitomi was sure it was just poppycock.

(x) (O) (x)

"Hitomi! We were starting to think you'd got lost on your way here," a deep males voice sounded from the other side of her horse. She looked over the saddle she had just vacated to see Allen smiling at her. She blushed slightly. God it was good to see him again.

He untied her luggage off the back of the horse and put it on the ground. "Is this all you brought? It's only one bag! Are you _sure_ you're a girl?" He asked. "Of course I'm a girl you ninny, and yes. _One_ bag. It's not like I have that much stuff anyway." "Fair enough. Come, the horse boy will look after your horse, so leave him tied there." "I _know_ Allen. This isn't the first time I've come here," She said, insulted that he thought her memory was that bad.

"I know, I was just teasing." He said, his bright white teeth winking at her, making her knees turn to jello, while he smiled. Did he have to be so handsome? It wasn't really fair. The world was conspiring against her. The one man she wanted and she couldn't have! He was already in love with Millerna and currently woeing said girl.

'Lucky her' she thought.

(x) (O) (x)

"Report!" a chilly tone rang around the room. Two boys were kneeling in front of a third, who was seated on a chair with a bored look upon his face. A forth was standing in the left corner behind the hair, in the shadows. His eyes were closed and muscles loose. He appeared to be sleeping.

"We destroyed the recon soldiers, but one managed to get away with seeing out faces. When we realised there was one that was not dead, he was already too far away." The one of the right said. "You displease me then Chesta, Gatti. _Why_ did you let him get _away_?" He yelled. "We tried Dilandau! There was nothing we could do. He was far ahead of us and our horses were not fast enough."

"Try to get a repreive are we Gatti? Well…can you tell us what he looked like? A name? Anything?" Dilandau said, eerily calm now. "We found his dogtags on the ground. Or we assume they're his since there was no body to match." "Excellent. Rise."

The boys, Gatti and Chesta stood up, and Dilandau walked over to them. "You may have got ID for this man but you still failed to kill them all. So…you must be punished." Dilandau smiled, coldly and punched each in the stomach. "Leave!" The two boys scrammed.

"They make me so mad. They're all incompetant." The silver haired boy growled. He paced in front of his chair, growling under his breath, when laid his eyes on the other boy, his face cracking a cruel smile. "Come here Van. I need to work off some stress."

(x) (O) (x)

Hitomi walked behind Millerna up the stairs, half-listening to the goings on that she was talking about and looking around herself. She'd never been in the living quarters, except for going to Millerna's room for one reason or another. She'd always had her lessons both in the library or the garden, and on occasion in the back building that was for everyday praying, sermons and all that sort of thing.

"Ok, well here are your rooms. Everything's been cleaned out, so you can just put all your stuff well, wherever you want it basically! You have a private bathroom and prayer room of your own, but we share this room, along with Eries." Millerna pushed open the door. I'd seen this room before of course, having been here with Millerna. What she hadn't known was whom she shared with and what was behind the other doors. "So the one on the right is your room, I'm in the middle and Eries is on the left. Got all that?" She said, cheekily.

"Of course!" Hitomi replied, trying to sound prideful before burst out laughing.

_**SLAM!**_

Hitomi jumped at the loud noise and poked her head back out the door, and caught a glimpse of a young silver haired man, dressed in red walking in the opposite direction. No, more like swaggering really. "Millerna…who was that?" She asked as she entered the hallway, looking after the strange man. "Who was who?" "That man, with the silver hair and red clothing. He came out of that room there."

"Probably Dilandau. Which room did you say he came out of?" "That one." Hitomi pointed towards the blue door just down the hallway. "So, uh…who's Dilandau?" "Oh right! You've never met him! Be happy. He's not very nice…in fact he's down right rude and mean and just plain awful really. Or that's my opinion. But he _is_ cute, sadly."

Milllerna meandered down the hallway before opening the door that Dilandau had come out of, and went in. Hitomi came down, curious as to why she was going in. The sight she saw was Millerna helping a young boy with raven black hair off the floor. She wasn't having much luck. The strange boy didn't seem to be able to support himself very well.

"Oh come _on_ Van, _please_ get up. You have to!"

/_…I-…I can't…_/

"Yes you **can**." She goaded.

"Millerna? What's going on? Who's this?" "Hitomi, meet Van. Van, meet Hitomi," she introduced. Hitomi looked at the young boy as his head came forward and his burning burgandy-red eyes bored into her.

/_Hello Prayer of the Wing Goddess. It is good to finally meet you. I am Van Fanel._/

**TBC**

Ok that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, cause umm…well I'm kind of a slow writer so I'm not sure how long it will be, but the next chapter mightn't be for a while. But don't despair!(if you are in despair which I highly doubt…but just in case…) It will come!

Anyway, please read and review. I'd like to see what you think and so on. I do have a plot line in the making but if you have idea or something, please feel free to say so. And if you _must_ flame…do it nicely please.

M.E.


	2. Deeds

**Title:** The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant

**Author:** Shinigami Soldier

**Rating:** PG-13 to M

**Pairings:** None yet,but willcome later.The general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming anyway.

**Warnings:** Some adult themes, Violence though hopefully not too much blood and gore, reference to NCS later on _possibly_ and maybe some OOCness of the some of the characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne or anything else to do with the series and movie.

**Author Notes:**

Well…this inspiration for this story seems to be coming along quickly because this has to be the quickest I've ever updated ANY story that I've written. Weird huh? Ahh well…maybe it's because it's Escaflowne and I discovered it a couple of months ago so everything is fresh, and I'm on summer break anyway so YAY!

Thank you very much for the review **Majka**, **Kat-Tastrophe** and **Random** I'll answer them at the bottom of this chapter. Also thanks to anyone else who reviews in advance!

/_blah_/ This is mind speak. This is what Van uses. The rest is just normal (speech marks, etc.)

/**blah**/ This is mind speak as well but I'm using this as how Dilandau communicates with Van. Makes things a bit easier.

Pairings will come later as none are really established as of this moment, but the general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.

(x) (O) (x)

"Millerna? What's going on? Who's this?" "Hitomi, meet Van. Van, meet Hitomi," she introduced. Hitomi looked at the young boy as his head came forward and his burning burgundy-red eyes bored into her.

/_Hello Prayer of the Wing Goddess. It is good to finally meet you. I am Van Fanel._/

(x) (O) (x)

"W-wait…your lips didn't move."

/_Of course not._/ Came that strange voice in her head again. But then, it didn't sound like a voice. More the words just landed in her head, almost like she'd read them, but she knew that they'd come from the boy, Van, in front of her.

"Hitomi, stop ogling him and help me get him up and to our room. I've got bandages and such there." Millerna ordered. "So what's the damage this time?"

/_Few fractures, possibly something broken, I'm not sure. He kicked a lot. Just put it that way…_/

"Hitomi!" "Oh…sorry" Hitomi mumbled and shuffled over, taking Van's other arm. They pulled him up to his feet. The boy's head fell, panting. "C'_mon_, stop staring and help me!" The blonde woman ordered once more and starting walking. Hitomi had no choice but to follow.

They lay him on one of the larger sofas, with a towel underneath in case of a lot of blood. Millerna raced into her rooms, leaving Hitomi to study the boy. He looked to be taller than her, his hair was messy like it'd never been brushed. His body was wiry and slim, there didn't look to be much muscle tone on his arms and his face was handsome, or would have been if it hadn't been so sunken in. But his eyes were unreal. They swirled with wildness, anger, sadness, and a thousand different things. But at this moment, they were shut.

/_You're staring at me, Miss Kanzaki. Is this something you want?_/

He opened one eye slowly, looking back her. "N-no! …How did you know my name?"

/_I live here, and I know many things about the people who come here_/

"Oh stop being silly Van, and stop talking, you're giving me a headache. You're broadcasting too loud and openly. Everyone in the same room and even probably Dilandau can hear you!" Millerna scolded as she entered the room, this time with bandages, salve, needle and thread.

/_Sorry. I'll stop, I can't concentrate._/And with that he stayed silent. "Millerna? Why doesn't he just talk normally?" "Never mind now. I'll explain it all later. Do me a favour and take his shirt and belt off, thanks." "W-WHAT!" she shrieked. "Don't be such a sissy. Nothing'll happen to you." Hitomi wanted to object at half stripping the boy in front of her. But Millerna's gaze just said 'Do it, or else'. Didn't give her much option.

She turned back to Van, to see him smirking. She glared at him and grabbed his belt buckle, and started fumbling with the buckle. "Why doesn't he do it himself?" she mumbled. A few minutes with no success, thin tanned hands came down and took it form her undoing it in one go and slipping it off. She looked up to see his eyes clenched shut, panting and pain lines along his face.

She pulled out the belt, and then clutching the hem of his shirt, pulled it up slowly and drew his arms up so she could pull the shirt off altogether. She looked down at his face, to see a slight blush race along the top of his cheekbones. She stole a glimpse at the skin revealed and was shocked to see the tan colour a sickly ashen colour, ribs in easy view and _small_ waist. She looked back at Van's face again. His blush has deepened to a dark red.

"All done Millerna…" "Thanks." The princess moved over to the couch with the antiseptic and started dabbing it on the worst cuts. One was a large gauge in his flesh across his stomach that bled profusely. "Hitomi, keep put this on the cuts. Don't look." She came over and took the bottle and swab from Millerna. She cringed when she saw the needle enter Van's skin and Millerna started to suture the gash, with no way to numb the pain. She resolutely looked the other way.

"That's just gross." She said, grimacing as Van's laughter echoed in her head.

(x) (O) (x)

Van had lain there dozing for a while, until he'd said that Dilandau was calling for him and left the room moving slowly, his movements even looked painful. She didn't want to think what it would be like to actually experience the pain that he was going through. Though she hadn't seen him flinch or even tense slightly when Millerna had sowed up his gash without anything to numb it. If he'd been unconscious then it would have explained it, but she knew he wasn't. His eyes had been open and following her movements.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"It's a long story…"

"We have time."

(x) (O) (x)

Van limped out the front door, his arm around his ribs, holding them tight. Even with the bandage around them, they hurt. But then so did everything. But he was used to the pain. He'd lived with Dilandau for so many years, that he didn't bother to remember or count. He'd had hope that something would happen and he could get away from him, but that had never happened and Dilandau had steadily grown worse in the treatment of him and he'd lost his hope.

"Ahh…You're finally here. What took you so long?"

/_You know what Dilandau. Take a wild guess_/

Dilandau's face turned nasty and he stalked over, smacking Van to the ground. "Don't be smart with me," He growled. "Now, I need you to find this man, as soon as possible. Kill him and anyone who may have told him the descriptions of the Gatti and Chesta and well, anyone else you think might send a party back here looking for something."

Van nodded and moved further into the courtyard and stood still. Dilandau watched from behind as his skin started to turn bright white, his body change shape and his hair and clothes disappear. In under a minute Van was gone and in his place was a large pearl white dragon.

/**Go…kill…**/ The dragon sighed, smoke come out of it's muzzle before flexing it long wings and flying in to the sky.

(x) (O) (x)

Knock Knock!

"Come in!" Millerna and Hitomi called. The door swung open, with Dryden and Eries on the other side. Dryden looked at the two young girls sitting on the floor. "You look very serious, girls. Is something wrong?" "No Dryden. Hitomi had her first encounter with Van," Millerna said, her tone quiet, thoughtful almost.

"Well Hitomi, Millerna. It's time for dinner so why don't you three talk in the hall? I'd rather _not_ just stand around here all night. Some of us _are_ hungry," Eries said, impatiently. She cocked a hip, one hand on said hip and her face's expression, annoyed. She'd never been very tolerant really, though she _could_ be nice when she exercised those emotions. It just took a lot of persuasion…and hopefully alcohol if you could get some and have her drink it.

"Come. Food awaits and I'm sure your hungry Hitomi, since you don't appear to have eaten since you came here," Dryden smiled and walked from the door, with Eries following. Millerna hurried after them with Hitomi just behind.

(x) (O) (x)

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you this afternoon, Hitomi. I trust you don't mind," Dryden started. The attendant shook her head, "Of course not. You're a busy man, I'm sure you would have been there in you could…and I didn't expect Eries to be there anyway, either!" Eries made a face and continued to eat the food before her.

"So, are your rooms to your liking or would you like them changed?" "I-I…haven't actually looked at them yet. I've just seen the sitting room I share with Eries and Millerna." "Is that all?" Eries said, shocked. "But You're been here for a good few hours. What _have_ you been doing with yourself?"

"I mentioned before, sister, that we met up with Van," Millerna said, between mouthfuls, her tone not quite condescending. But the almost-jib wasn't taken seriously by anyone at the table, for the smile on her face. "Ahh…so you met Van. You did say something about it before, but I was sidetracked. A man's stomach is a powerful thing after all," Dryden winked.

Hitomi and Millerna giggled quietly. "So, what did you think of Van. It was the first time you met him, I assume…?" he asked. "Uh…yeah it was…he was…" She couldn't even make a whole sentence. How to describe? "She met him after one of his er…_accidents_, Dryden," Millerna's tone was sad, and she was just looking at her plate.

"Is that _normal_?" Hitomi burst out. Dryden nodded, sagely. "There's nothing we can really. He may protect this place and a few others close by, along with Dilandau, but in the end, there's nothing we can do to get in-between the two." "But _why_! It's cruel!" "We know, Hitomi, but as blood magic goes, Van is Dilandau's 'property'." Eries said, her voice serene, like this was nothing new to her. And then…it probably wasn't. "But blood magic was outlawed years ago. You're only allowed to use it with Draconians and they died out centuries ago!"

"That's not quite true, Prayer. Welcome to the temple," an unfamiliar and scarily cold and silken voice came from behind her. Hitomi turned to see the front of the silver haired man she'd seen leave _that_ room earlier and who had done all that damage to Van. Millerna had been correct. He was quite handsome, but in a cruel way.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Dilandau Albatou, Keeper of the last Draconian, Van Fanel and Protector of this temple. Welcome."

(x) (O) (x)

Two lone riders were travelling through the forest, laughing as their horses walked, slowly and relaxingly through the surrounding forest of their base. They were a recon team. They were sent out once a day, at noon, just as the other team arrived back and returned to the fort at 4 where the same thing happened again with, yet another, recon team.

"So Richmond came back all by himself, and races through the halls, uniform ripped, blood all over him and looking half crazy, demanding to see the Commander. Of course, considering he was part of the team that was sent to do a sneak attack on the temple, before the next force came in to total the place, they let him. Anyway apparently only 2 people had been sent to kill them. And they succeeded except for him. Lucky Richy, eh?" he gawfed.

"So do you think they'll send anyone after him?" "I doubt it, considering he's already back here, and well that temple, they're such wusses. They never do anything but defend." "But you said yourself, they sent someone to _attack_ those men," the second man pointed out. "Mmm…maybe it was a one off or something. Either way there's nothing we can do about it."

After a few minutes of silence the second man stopped, urging his partner to do the same. "I heard something…" They stopped and listened. Nothing happened, when they heard again, a noise. It sounded strange, like something on the wind almost. "Maybe it's a bird or something…A big bird." The first guy said, his voice wobbling slightly.

The noise came closer before stopping. They looked around, and could see nothing. The looked up and… _something_ was landing in front of them. A very _big_ white something…with wings. "T-that's…That's a DRAGON! RUN!" The first man screamed, but before they could go anywhere, the white dragon blew a ball of fire at the trees surrounding them, before bringing out his claws to full length and slashing them, almost in half.

The dragon changed into a young boy with raven hair. He looked at the remains and walked away, leaving the bleeding remains of a very dead recon team.

(x) (O) (x)

The boy crept through the shadows of the fort, passing guards, nobles and civilians a like. This place was like a town in one very large building. He looked around carefully, making sure no one could see him as he entered each room, and probed a few minds that passed as to where his target was hiding. He had been ordered to slaughter mindlessly, but he wouldn't. Not while he was human.

No, he'd stay to the bare minimum of the rules. He'd been told to kill whoever got in his way, the target and possibly whoever else might know the faces of the men. He opted not to bother with killing anyone but the target, if he could help it. He had enough blood on his hands; he didn't need more.

He finally came to a room at the back of the base, hidden in the maze of corridors and turns. But he'd made it, and unscathed and he was hoping to remain that way as he left. He opened the door, and the man inside jumped around, scanning the room, panicked, but could see nothing. His head kept whipping from side to side, when it suddenly occurred to him to look up.

But as he did, it was too late and a lithe body fell onto his and jammed a dagger into his heart, ruthlessly. He stared at the burgundy eyes that were boring into his own. /_I'm sorry_/.

**TBC**

Well we've come to the end of another chapter, and so soon! O.O scary. As I mentioned up top, this has to be the quickest I've ever updated! This story seems to be racing along, though I'm scared about when I post the last chapter, because my other series, I had to redo it because it was crap according to one of the reviewers. How about I never post the last chapter? (Don't worry there are a few more chapters to come before then!)

NAH! I wouldn't do that to you guys, don't worry. Anyway I promised to answer the reviews now. So without further ado! I thank you all for reviewing (so I won't put that in your answer XD).

**Majka** – Yeah he is, and you're right, it's a creepy concept. Thanks about the beginning (I tried!) and I hope you like the next few chapters just as much. :D

**Kat-Tastrophe** – Yeah I know he wouldn't in the series, but all will explain itself! In fact now that I think about it, I revealed a smidgen of about how, but not why. Aww…I'm sorry you don't like the concept (in this case, I don't like it either) but it adds to the story, but be consoled. It won't last forever! I hope I don't disappoint you in anyway and I'm glad you like it!

**Random** – Phew! Thanks for the long review! Anyway, It seems this one might go quickly. I hope so for the readers' sake…and maybe mine…then maybe I'll actually be able to sleep at night. Yay! I like being original! Mmm…I have to agree but for now, Van's a bit more submissive so it isn't too much of a problem…for now. Anyway, you DID get the right impression about the owner thing. I'm not giving too much of the plot away so that's for me to know and you to read and find out! (interesting idea though!) Yes! This _will_ be Van/Hitomi, just give it a few chapters. Anyway there's no Dilandau/Hitomi. If it seemed that way, sorry. And I like your manners (and the topless Van on top XD).

M.E.


	3. The Past

**Title:** The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant

**Author:** Shinigami Soldier

**Rating:** PG-13 to M

**Pairings:** None yet,but willcome later.The general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming anyway.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult themes, Violence though hopefully not too much blood and gore and maybe some OOC characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne or anything else to do with the series and movie.

**Author Notes:**

I'm sorry to everyone who has been following this, though in the first chapter I did say that I could be pretty horrible about updating. Anyway, Things have just been…_insane_ at the moment. School's gonna start in a week or two, horse riding has started up again, Mum is going to the Australian Open for 10 days (almost all in a row), we got a new tower and upgrade…phew, just so much.

So I haven't really had the time to write much recently. So umm…yeah XD sorry guys. Anyway thanks for the reviews again and anyone who didn't review and read the story so far, thanks for your interest. Please review at the end :D (If you can).

/_blah_/ This is mind speak. This is what Van uses. The rest is just normal (speech marks, etc.)

/**blah**/ This is mind speak as well but I'm using this as how Dilandau communicates with Van. Makes things a bit easier.

Pairings will come later as none are really established as of this moment, but the general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.

(x) (O) (x)

"That's not quite true, Prayer. Welcome to the temple," an unfamiliar and scarily cold and silken voice came from behind her. Hitomi turned to see the front of the silver haired man she'd seen leave _that_ room earlier and who had done all that damage to Van. Millerna had been correct. He was quite handsome, but in a cruel way.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Dilandau Albatou, Keeper of the last Draconian, Van Fanel and Protector of this temple. Welcome."

(x) (O) (x)

"T-thank you," The stunned girl finally stammered out, watching the dangerous young man sit down beside her. He didn't seem worried or even put off by her eyes staring at him. Dryden gave a little cough, which jerked Hitomi out of her daze and back to the food that had tasted delicious before and now felt like saw dust in her mouth.

"Do you always treat him like that?" She blurted out, and immediately regretted as she saw Dilandau's back tense and he turned to her, his gaze cool as ice. "Who?" "Van of course!" There was silence at the table and Dryden had put his head in his hands in despair. Eries and Millerna weren't looking much better.

"I don't think that's any of your business, little girl. Keep you're mind on what actually concerns you," He told her condescendingly. She bristled and wanted to call him as many unsavoury names as she could think of at this exact moment…which wasn't too many anyway. "W-why you…you-" "Hitomi. Don't," Eries cut off harshly. She shut her mouth, clenching her teeth and pushed her seat back. "Excuse me," she bit out and left the hall, in a huff.

She stormed into her rooms, shutting the door after her and jumping on her bed, furious with herself and those who were back at the dinner table. "Gah! He makes me so…so _mad_!"

/_What is wrong little seer? Your thoughts are raging_/ Van's voice resounded in her head. "Where are you!" Hitomi called. /_Not close to you, but I will be soon. If you wish to talk, meet me on the roof in say…ten minutes or so…I'll be there_/

(x) (O) (x)

By the time Hitomi actually found the roof she was much later than Van had said she needed to be. She hopped her was still there when she finally found the way. 'This temple is a _maze_ not somewhere to live!' She thought to herself. She had absolutely no idea where she was, how to get to the roof _or_ how to get back to her room.

"Oh drat," she stamped her foot, in temper, her nose wrinkled just slightly. "Are you alright, miss?" A young girl asked, seeing her so aggravated. "Oh! Umm…I was just trying to find the roof!" "It's above you miss," the girl gave Hitomi a strange look, causing her to flush slightly. "No, I mean how to get up there." "Oh! The corridor to your left and then the first set of stairs on your left, will take you there, Miss," the young girl said, with a small smile and left with a curtsey.

Eventually, following the girl's instructions she found the top of the temple. She looked around, and her eyes laid on a large white dragon. She squealed in fright and fell on her behind, in fright. Its head jerked towards her, the eyes boring into her own. "Don'thurtme!" She said quietly. The dragon snorted, and an amused, or what she thought was an amused look, came upon its face.

/_I wouldn't eat you…you're too scrawny anyway_/ Van said teasingly. Her eyes widened. "I-is that you Van…? You're a dragon!" /_A Draconian to be exact_/ he corrected. "I don't believe you. I bet you're just hiding behind the dragon Van," She scoffed. The dragon flickered it's tail in an annoyed fashion. /_You don't believe me. Why? Have I lied to you at any other point?_/ his ears laid back. "I haven't even known you a whole day, yet. Now come out and stop playing games!"

/_Fine_/

She watched as the dragon's white scales turned a dark tan colour and as the wins retracted. The dragon let out a snort as his scales moulded into skin, he became smaller, hair changed colour and grew longer and clothes appeared as if they'd come from inside his skin. At the end, there was Van, breathing harshly, air tearing in and out of his chest.

/_Is that enough proof for you, Prayer?_/ He asked, his tone seeming sarcastic. His expression was annoyed and his eyes rippled red in anger. "B-but, it was sworn that there were none left…how can you be on?" /_How would I know…I was born like this and have been ever since…_/ he turned away, crossing his arms. She smiled.

Van was sulking…and he looked cute too.

'_Bad_ Hitomi!' She mentally slapped herself. /_Thank you, Prayer_/ He said cheekily turning to grin at her. "VAN! Don't be mean," She gasped. He just shrugged and sat down where he was and leaned back on his palms staring up the stars above. She watched him for a moment or two before joining him, but instead of watching the sky, she watched him, curiously.

"What do you see when you look at the stars? I see hope, peace…serenity," Hitomi asked, smiling encouragingly. /_I see my family, my past and what has become of me. What else is there? I am to stay this way forever._/ "Why do you say that?" /_Don't you know the legends? Most of them are true. Dracionians are immortal. We live forever. We grow much the same as humans, until we turn ten and the aging starts to slow down and by the time you're fifteen you only age a year every decade or so…until we look to be in our mid-twenties of human age and…stop. To never grow older._/

"But wouldn't it be grand to live forever? I see cities built, new people come forward and lead the world to new places, experience things and having the time to see it all and appreciate it? I think it would be wonderful," she said wistfully. He snorted. /_It is not all that wonderful. The novelty of it all wears off after your first three or four centuries and then it sinks in…that you are never going to die. Never see the people you love that pasted away…never rest eternally and get away from the strain of this world. It is not all that wonderful. You see cities fall, people murdered; slaughtered even…to never find love for the fear that that person will die and leave you again._/

He sounded so…tired and unhappy, his eyes were wistful at the thought of death. Had it really been so horrible for him? It was hard to believe he was decades old. Not just a year or two older than her. "What about your family, Van? Don't you see them sometimes?" /_No. They're all dead. My mother and father were killed when I was young. I was looked after by my brother, Folken until he disappeared one day, leaving me with my best friend's family. There is no one else…I am the last, unless my brother is still alive out there somewhere…but I doubt that. I would have heard of him or from him…or something_/

It never occurred to Hitomi that she was being insensitive and asking uncomfortable questions. "So…you're bonded to Dilandau?" she asked. He nodded his affirmation to her question, slowly. "Why didn't you stop it, when you had the chance? Surely you didn't do it of your own will!" The girl exclaimed, in disbelief. /_No. I did…but that was a long time ago, when we were children, and I didn't know any better. And he wasn't always like this…it happened over the years. Human's are not meant to live for centuries on end. He went mad…though even when we were kids, he always was a little violent. But not towards me_/ He trailed off. "So, what happened then?"

/_Well…_/

(x) **Flashback** (x)

A young boy with silver hair knelt next to an older man who was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Dad?" the boy said, fear lacing his voice. The body of his father, didn't move, already dead though the boy was too young to really comprehend it. "Don't leave me alone…please…" He whimpered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the other boy, standing behind him, his face showing his grief and pain at the loss of his only parent.

"V-van…you'll never leave me, will you?" His voice was pleading. "Of course not Dilly. I'm your best friend. We'll always be friends," the black-haired boy said, quietly, as was his nature. "Promise me!" Dilandau said, his voice full of anger. "Show me, you'll never leave me." His face showed that he didn't believe what Van had said, about never leaving.

"Well, my mother told me that one day I'd find someone I'd never want to leave behind and when I did, to cut a cut across my palm and their's and wait for a few drops of both our blood to fall on the ground in between us and then put the cuts together and say 'Forever' or…something corny like that. She says after that, that who ever I did it with would never leave me, and vice versa. Sounds neat, eh?" He said, his eyes flashing with childish excitement.

Dilandau took the knife from his belt and promptly made a cut across his palm and reached for Van's and did the same thing. They had the blood drop on the dirt ground and Van could have sworn he heard a strange rumble emit from the ground. He then put his hand to Dilandau's and they both uttered a word.

All was still for but a moment until Van fell to his knees in pain and wrenched their palms away. His mouth was open to cry out, but no noise was coming out. "Van? Are you ok?" Dilandau asked, worried for his friend. "…" Van tried to talk and couldn't. His mouth moved in the words, but his voice…didn't work. Eventually, getting the idea that it wouldn't work, he shook his head and mouthed the words, 'I want to go home…'

Dilandau eventually got the idea and they both ran to Van's house. "Mrs Fanel! Mrs Fanel! Something's wrong with Van! He won't talk!" He cried from the front door. Van's mother came from the basement, with an amused smile. "Of course he can talk. Maybe he doesn't want to, is all," She suggested. Van shook his head, and tried to tell his mother that wasn't true.

Varie watched her son, suddenly worried as he tried to tell her something. She could see the lips moving, but no sound came forward. "Van, think about what you're trying to say, think about me hearing it…" She waited a few minutes before a flood of words entered her head.

/_Mum! Something happened! I can't talk and I don't know why, and it hurt and I'm still bleeding and I don't understand what's happening to me!_/ She could hear her son's voice in her head. She sighed…so he had bonded…to Dilandau. And there was nothing she or any one else could do about it. They would have to live with the consequences.

Eventually, over time Van got used to not being able to speak and started to get speaking in minds down to a fine art until he could talk to one person at a time, or many. Dilandau got the hang of speaking in the mind to Van, as it wasn't possible for anyone else to hear him, he didn't have to refine it.

(x) **Flash** (x)

The boys were significantly older and Van had grown use of his wings and used them often, or just had them resting outside his body, comfortably. It felt strange having them inside; like he was compressing his spine or squishing his insides. It wasn't painful or even uncomfortable…just a strange feeling that he didn't really like.

His mother had told him that one day he'd be able to become a dragon, as the old aged name for them Draconian had suggested. Though it would be painful, until he got used to it. He didn't think so. Van thought it would be great fun. To be able to fly around, as high as he liked without people pointing at him saying 'Look, there's a flying boy!' or something of that nature. It was highly disturbing.

He and Dilandau had raced off, away from the house, since Varie was trying to make them do chores until they'd gotten deep in the forest. There wasn't much except plant and wildlife this deep in. Most people didn't venture this far, which was how Van's family and remained hidden from the world wanting to bond or claim the Draconians.

"So Van, have you thought about trying that Dragon thing again?" Dilandau asked, as he sat on a log watching his black-haired friend pace between two trees. /_Not really…why?_/ was his answer. "Just thinking… it'd be really cool, huh?" He said, with a big grin on his face. Van faced him, with a slightly smaller grin. /_Yeah…it would be pretty awesome…should I give it another go?_/ he seemed uncertain. Dilandau nodded.

Van stood, calmly, thinking of dragons wings, and what it felt like flying when he felt pain overlap his body and things behind to change. His wings extending, his skin changing…along with everything else. His mother had been quite right. It hurt…a lot. And then it was over and a random name rang in his head.

'Escaflowne…'

He looked around, quite delighted with his new vantage point on the world. Everything was a duller colour, it seemed like he was almost colour blind. He looked over at the man standing a way's over. He could see the mouth moving but wasn't able to understand what he was saying.

/**Van! What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?**/ came into his head, and he knew it was from the human in front of him. /_Escaflowne_/ he said. /**Pardon?**/_My name is Escaflowne. I can not understand you when you just open and close your mouth_/**Va-…Escaflowne. That's talking. That's what humans do? Or do I need to teach you?**/

So they spent the day with Dilandau sitting in front of the large curled up dragon, teaching him to understand human speak.

(x) **Flash** (x)

It was decades later, once again. Van's family dead or missing they'd left the peaceful forest to try and find somewhere else they were comfortable to stay. Without people starring at them, their appearance or something else equally strange. They were both stressed from travel and had checked into an inn for the night.

"God, I wish those stupid people would stop starring at us!" Dilandau raged as he made tracks in the wood floor, in front of the bed Van was lying on, silently. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you'd hid those wings of yours, Van." /_I don't like hiding them. It doesn't feel right. This is more natural_/

Finally, Dilandau snapped and took a hold of one the large white feathered wings, roughly and pulled Van up. Van sucked in a harsh breath, his face screwed up in pain. /**You _will_ hide them!**/ Dilandau screamed in Van's mind, as he jerked the wing painfully. Van's head rang, and he could feel his wing ready to give out under the mistreatment.

/_Stop Dilandau! It hurts!_/ he cried. "HIDE THEM!" Dilandau near screamed.

(x) **End Flashback** (x)

/_So I pulled them back in…things were never the same between us after that. He never got better either. He got more abusive as time went by, started blaming me for everything…even when I'd done nothing but do what he said. I couldn't rebel hurt him, or run away. There was something inside me that stopped me. I think it was the blood pact, though I've never been really sure…_/ he finished.

"Van…" Hitomi whispered. "I-I'm sorry." /_Don't be. You had nothing to do with it…it's my fault I'm stuck with him for the rest of eternity…don't worry about it_/ he said finally. He pushed himself up and walked back into the depths of the temple, leaving her alone to mull over what she'd just learnt.

"Poor Van…"

**TBC**

So, now at the end of chapter three and I've unravelled a few things…actually I wanted to right at the start, but this made a much more satisfying chapter…though I'm not really sure whether I actually like it or not, but hey! I hope you guys do, and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I did warn you though…I'm not usually very good about updating XD sorry!

Anyway, most likely all of you will be happy to hear I've decided to _scrap_ the NCS between Van and Dilandau and anything remotely sexually related…so now its just abusive and so on. I decided it might make people a little happier about reading it…since it's not really an attractive pairing. Anyway reviews now.

**Majka** – Uhh…yeah that all sounds about right XD Yeah I quite like dragons too :D thank you! And I'll do my best to keep up, quickly…and I hope I don't disappoint you :D

**Random** – Hey no worries, everyone makes mistakes, it's fine…and I expected some stuff over that anyway. Yup, pretty much all true there. And yeah, Hitomi always makes things better :D (eventually) Hehe, thanks, I quite like him shirtless (wish they'd done it more in the series, but the movie was good). Thanks very much!

**Kat-Tastrophe** – Yup! I had to put Escaflowne in there somewhere…it just wouldn't be complete without him! So yeah, it works I reckon…but you guys are the ones who read it, so you tell me :D. Hmm… I foresee not too well XD

Thanks for the awesome feed back guys, keep going. I wanna hear what you guys think, so I keep the story good :D Cya!

M.E.


	4. Her Travels

**Title:** The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant

**Author:** Shinigami Soldier

**Rating:** PG-13 to M

**Pairings:** None yet,but willcome later.The general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming anyway.

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult themes, Violence though hopefully not too much blood and gore and maybe some OOC characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne or anything else to do with the series and movie.

**Author Notes:**

Oh my god, I'm so sorry guys, I really really _really_ didn't mean to take this long in typing up the next chapter. But things have been so busy, it's been insane. School, the commonwealth games and homework over the holidays. Family…you know all that dreary stuff.

So umm…yeah my apologies everyone!

/_blah_/ This is mind speak. This is what Van uses. The rest is just normal (speech marks, etc.)

/**blah**/ This is mind speak as well but I'm using this as how Dilandau communicates with Van. Makes things a bit easier.

Pairings will come later as none are really established as of this moment, but the general idea is put in the summary anyway so you should have an idea of what's coming. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.

(x) (O) (x)

After that night, Hitomi didn't see Van for quite a while, and if she did, it was glimpses or when she couldn't talk to him because she, or him, was too busy. Like during the day, when people came to talk to her about their troubles, he came in to see Dilandau – who was supervising at the time, but she was in the middle of things, and couldn't stop to talk to him.

Not that he seemed to have any want to talk to her either. She hadn't even seen him throw a glance her way. Nothing. Nadda. She grouched for a while. She'd thought that there'd be a connection there. A seed of friendship or something of the like…but nothing!

How infuriating.

She didn't understand and through dinner that night she attempted to glare a hole through the table. "-ee the village?" Someone broke through her concentration and she jerked looking for whoever had been talking to her, "Pardon?" Drydan laughed, "I said, Are you ready to see the village?" "But I've been there! I come from there!" She protested. "No, this is a different one…We look after and bless many of the small towns and villages around us, and anyway, Van will be with you this time, since no one else who can be spared."

She perked up as an evil thought floated across her mind. He wouldn't be able to escape her this time.

(x) (O) (x)

'Ok, so far he's managed to avoid me.'

The silly dragon had so far ignored all her hails, unless she'd truly needing anything, instead preferring to fly above her, making as if she didn't exist. It wasn't a very good ego boost. More the opposite really and it was making her irritated. She was riding a horse, at the nice slow pace of a walk, while he flew in his dragon form, in circles. She hoped it was annoying him greatly.

They had been riding, or flying respectively, for almost two hours when she lost sight of the pearly white dragon as he stopped circling and flew ahead, leaving her behind. "VAN! Where are you?" she cried, suddenly fearful he'd left her all alone out here. /_I'm up ahead. Keep riding on the path_/ his calm tone infiltrated her head.

She urged the horse on quickly, eager to find him. And just as he'd promised, he was standing there, waiting for her, rubbing his shoulders gently and a light grimace on his face. Her horse stopped in front of him, nudging him suddenly, making him loose his balance and fall onto his behind. Hitomi laughed at his expression; a highly amusing mixture of annoyance, confusion and disbelief.

/_I can't believe your horse just knocked me over…_/ Hitomi giggled, before actually looking at him and sobering up. He hadn't changed from the last time she'd seen him up close. Too skinny and a few abrasions littering his skin. "Van…why don't you talk to me anymore?"

He stiffened and looked up at her, his face carefully blank but his eyes searching her face, guardedly. /_Why do you think that, Prayer?_/ he asked her, almost cautiously. "Well, whenever you see me, you leave the room or turn the nearest corner, you barely look at me anymore and you don't talk to me…at all! Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me now?" Hitomi suddenly, didn't want to the answer to those questions. What if he _did_ hate her?

/_No, of course not…you didn't do anything wrong. I just-…it's hard for me to open up to people and when I spilled so much to you I felt embarrassed, like you wouldn't respect me or you would think I was stupid or dirty…I- you're doing it again Hitomi. Do I have to spill my guts every time I talk to you?_/ he demanded. She chuckled a little. "Van, I respect you _because_ you could tell me all those things. If it would make you feel better, I'll tell you about my life, though it's no where near as interesting as yours!"

/_Well you can tell me on the way, because we still have a while to go_/ he said resolutely, picking himself off the ground, dusting his behind off, still trying to look dignified. /_Shall we?_/ he bowed mockingly, his lips twitching. "Of course, sire. Lead the way!"

He walked beside her, rolling his shoulders every now and then. "Do it hurt?" /_Does what hurt?_/ He asked, absently, shuffling again. "Changing shape, flying. Does it hurt?" /_Not really, but my muscles often ache for a while after. Anyway, I thought we were going to talk about you!_/ he hurriedly changed the subject, giving her an evil eye.

"Sure. Well I live…_lived_ in the village Imack **(1)** with both my parents and a younger brother, Takashi**(2)**. From what I know, my parents have always lived there and married young. I grew up fairly normally. My family wasn't the wealthiest or most prosperous in the town, but we got along with everyone and always had food on the table and there was _usually_ some peace in the house, though my brother and I often got into trouble; like this one time…"

(x) **Flashback** (x)

"HEY THAT'S MY BALL!" Takashi screamed, as Hitomi ran laughing with said ball under her arm. "Oh yeah? I don't see your name on it, Kashi!" "So? Everyone knows it mine!" he gave chase, determined to get his bouncing ball back, so he could play with his friends.

They ran all over the village, in front of working tradesmen, wandering and gossiping women, in and around food stalls until Hitomi had no where left to run. Takashi jumped on her, pushing them both into the muddy road, wrestling for all he was worth for the prize. When the ball rolled out of the mess, they didn't even notice, still tussling on the ground with each other until one of them hit it hard enough that it ricocheted into one of the elder's house windows.

"Uh oh…"

(x) **End Flashback** (x)

"Of course, I got in heaps of trouble, being the oldest one, even though I was only six. We had to work at the elder's house for a week, doing house hold chores and basically, being her slave. It was horrible!"

She smiled when she saw Van's shoulder shaking with silent laughter. /_So when did you meet Marlene and get caught up in all of this?_/

"Well I was probably about eight when I first met her. She was there to meet with the priest of the town and to play with the children, chat to the adults. You know, socialise and grant wishes and stuff." /_Like what you're going to be doing…_/ "Yeah…anyway, it was about midday and we, as in the kids, had been let out into the street and we all rushed to go see her, since she didn't come all that often, so she was somewhat of a novelty. She talked to each of us individually. When she got around to me she gave me a strange look and I felt something probing my heart…it felt weird, and she looked at me strangely before giving me and hug and racing away.

Of course I was the most popular kid for the next couple of days. It was fun!"

/_And…?_/

"Well, about a week after that she returned to talk to my parents to get permission to start seeing and training me. So she came often, staying for a few days and I spent all my time with her, she grew to be like my bigger sister…and also one of my best friends."

Hitomi silenced herself for a bit, thinking what else she could possibly have to share. "Well…umm…my mother died when I was eleven, during the winter, because of a bad cold that went around. A few of the people in village died of it, mostly the young and old though. My mum was one of the unluckier ones…"

/_Do you miss her?_/ he asked, solemnly. "Yeah of course! She was my mum, after all. But I had Marlene to look to as I grew up and she taught me about all the things my mum missed out on," she gave a discreet cough there, making Van blush slightly. "And so…that's pretty much my life story. Not as interesting as yours eh?"

/_No maybe not, but I liked it a lot better than my own. It sounded fun…_/ he said wistfully. He wished silently that his own upbringing had been as boring and predictable as that. She had her family, she didn't have the curse of being bound to only one person for your whole life; which was eternity. She wasn't stared at, and revered or feared in turn my the normal people. Even though she could speak with the Wing Goddess, people would like her, talk to her.

People just seemed to think he was something to be used and thrown away in turn, like an animal or an object that didn't have feelings, didn't bleed like they did. "So, tell me more about the whole bonding and shape changing stuff…please, Van?" Hitomi looked down at him, her eyes large and puppy-dog like. If he said no, he'd surely feel bad for the next hour or two and end up telling her anyway.

/_Well, I can only be bonded to one person at a time…I don't really know much about it. It's magic thing… I think. Anyway it can only be done with a human to a Draconian, since half the bond is tied with the life force of the Draconian and a little bit taken from the human. That's how Dilandau is able to live forever, along with me. I don't know if it can be broken and done again…but I'd think to break it, it would have to be done with death, from either Dilandau or myself. Though if I was the one to die, Dilandau would be dead a few hours later, since it is my immortality which is sustaining his long life._/

"Fascinating…and kinda horrible. Do you know who came up with it all?" He shook his head. There were no historic books or tales about the first Draconian or how they were created or how the bond came to be… oh there were plenty of legends about deeds and the bloody deaths or human and Draconian alike.

"So…how about off the depressing stuff and we'll play a few games or something?" /_Like what?_/ he asked, sceptical that anything around here could be interesting. "Well there's I Spy…or singing songs like Nine hundred and Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall…" she suggested. /_That is the most obnoxious song known to Gaea, if you sing that…No, we'll play I Spy I think…how bad could it be?_/

(x) (O) (x)

By the time they got to the village a five or six hours later, he knew how bad it could be. He'd never play travelling games with Hitomi again if they were all this bad…/_This is obnoxious too, can we stop?_/ "Sure, we're he-"

"Who are you talking to Miss?" the guard at the entrance to village asked. "To Van…" she replied, as if it was obvious. "He hasn't said a word Miss…How can you?" he said, quite clearly thinking she was insane. /_Hitomi, you forget that only you can hear me at the moment…_/ "Well um…can we go in please?" she asked, knowing that he would most likely say no. No village liked insane people in their midst.

She heard Van sigh mental and a large ripping sound, startling her. She was confronted with the sight of Van's shirt ripped at the back, large white wings, with flecks of blood on the end feathers, protruding from his back and his face lined with pain and gasps slightly.

The guard's eyes widened. "Mis-mistress Hitomi?" She turned to face him and nodded. "OH! Welcome! There is a room for you in the in…and I guess they can find somewhere for…it to sleep, as well." Hitomi kicked her horse on and Van followed behind, walking slowly.

"Van, come up here…" she called him, but he kept walking behind the horse. "Do…Do you always get that kind of treatment?"

/_Always_/

**TBC**

**(1)** I couldn't think of anything!

**(2)** Does her brother actually have a name in the series?

Ok so I elaborated on a few more things and gave Hitomi a vague past recall. I figured it was only fair since Van had had everything put out into the open in the last chapter. Anyway, it might be a bit rushed or something since I'm doing this at 1:30 in the morning on the last day of my holidays.

So you guys will have to tell me what you think, and all reviews are welcome once again! (although no flames would be nice, I'll take them too if must be…I can roast marshmallows on them or something). So umm…again sorry about the long wait and I'm afraid to say the next chapter might not be up for even longer…so you'll have to bare with me. I'm a sparodic writer.

So I hope you enjoyed it, and now onto reviews!

Thank you to **Macky**, **Inda** and **tigger093061** for your reviews and I hope you like this next instalment!

**Random** – thanks heaps for your help, your last review was quite inspiring on getting this last chapter up. Gave me a few on the spot ideas, so anymore help your willing to throw my way, I'll take wink. So yeah, Van and Dildandau are _really_ old X.x

**dangerous emerald** – Van talks in the /_blah_/ stuff because a) it's noticeable so people won't miss it and b) because he can't speak normally. I hope this helps!

So until next time, and can't wait to read your reviews guys!

M.E.


	5. Escape

**Title:** The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant

**Author:** Shinigami Soldier

**Rating:** PG-13 to M

**Pairings:** LightHitomi + Van, for now

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult themes, Violence though hopefully not too much blood and gore and maybe some OOC characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne or anything else to do with the series and movie.

**Author Notes:**

Guess who's back! Your favourite, insane and very bad, sporadic writer! Laughs no funnily enough I'm not dead! (though maybe I should be…I mean the dead would write faster than this because of all their spare time right? Ok…bad joke )

I'm sorry guys, but I _did_ warn you about how horrible I was about updating stories, once they got started. So here's the perfect example. I think it's been like 5 or 6 months now…But then I've been really busy (If you don't want to hear my examples then skip some!).

My last term lasted 12 weeks, because of the Commonwealth Games (they screwed up all the terms and holidays!) and so the term just dragged on like nobody's business! And I've just had my very first set of exams (thankfully only 5, while most people had six. Yay, for IT courses!). They were not as stressful as I was told, but still, I didn't have a lot of time for anything but sleeping, eating and studying! And all the teachers were like, don't get stressed but you _have_ to do this, this, that _and_ this or you won't pass. I happen to think that's stress inducing, or is it just me? Bah, they're idiots anyway (to any teachers who read this, I mean _my_ teachers…not teachers in general).

So now I'm in my first week of holidays and all I've done is sleep! And soon I'm going on a holiday to the Gold Coast (look it up on the internet if you don't know where that is. It's in Australia, where I live), for a couple of days! Ok, so now I've bored you to death with my ramblings about my life, you can actually read something of value! (Sorry…that session was a bit longer than usual )

/_blah_/ This is mind speak. This is what Van uses.

/**blah**/ This is mind speak as well but I'm using this as how Dilandau communicates with Van.

Makes things a bit easier. The rest is just normal (speech marks, etc.)

ENJOY! And a huge special thanks to **Random** for helping me out so much!

(x) (O) (x)

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. I'm waiting for the Dragon to return with the Prayer. They should be home by tomorrow afternoon. Please tell me I ca-"

"You can do it tomorrow night. No sooner. I need the Dragon _and_ the Prayer. A war is approaching, and I intend to make the first move. But first…I need them, for my ideal can not come to pass without either of their gifts."

"Yes sir…"

(x) (O) (x)

_Fire…there was fire everywhere. Blazing all around her._

'_It's so hot…so very hot…'_

_Hitomi couldn't see anything but the fire swallowing the structure in front of her, the forest and plantation being burnt to the ground and the animals fleeing. She felt stuck to the ground, her eyes riveted to the flaming mass._

_A cry in her head ripped her thoughts away, and Hitomi gazed around, her sight landing on a pair of figures. Dark and Light. One was kneeling, behind held there by a set of wings, one of them held at a cruel and unnatural angle. The angel had a hand stretched out for the ruins. _

_She couldn't see their faces, their outlines only seen by the fire, their skin and hair lit by that same light._

_The Temple was burning to the ground…and there was nothing she could do._

Hitomi woke up with a gasp, in an unfamiliar bed; though the room didn't look anymore familiar either. She scrambled for the lamp on her bedside, her hands shaking so hard, making it impossible to light it herself. The lamp suddenly lit itself, illuminating Van and the rest of the room.

/_Hitomi?_/ Van uncurled slowly, wary of making any sudden movements. The girl was pale, her eyes wide and she looked ready to run at any moment, without provocation. He watched the girl pant on the bed for a few minutes before approaching. /_Hitomi?_/

"V-van?" Her voice was small and quivering. He nodded and before he even realised she'd moved, her body barrelled into his and both of them crashed to the floor.

/_Hitomi? What's wrong? Why are you…crying?_/ He didn't know what to do. It wasn't very often, if ever, that he had girls hugging and crying on his chest. He leaned on his elbows as Hitomi sobbed, before wrapping one arm around her shoulders, at loss for anything else to do. He felt a warmth spread through his body; a feeling of protectiveness.

"T-the temple! It was b-burning. The screaming…oh goddess!" She grabbed his shirt tighter, tears flowing hard once again. She felt Van's hand run over her hair softly, before he started shifting below her and picking her up and stood. It felt nice to be able to have someone else take care of her, instead of the other way around for once. To be cradled like a child and treated like she was the most precious thing in the world.

/_It's ok Hitomi. Nothing's wrong with the temple, we're leaving in a few hours anyway. Go back to sleep_/.

(x) (O) (x)

The way home was quiet this time. Having finished doing all she could for the villagers yesterday, she and Van had left early and been travelling nearly all day, with a small stop for lunch. Van had left when she stopped, and she'd yet to pry anything out of him. Though in all fairness, she wasn't exactly being forthcoming either.

/_Hitomi, stop. Something smells funny up ahead…I'll come and get you._/ He didn't give her an option as he flew off quickly covering the ground in front of them and leaving her behind. She grimaced and dismounted. There wasn't a point continuing, since she didn't know how to navigate these woods by herself.

"Gaah…why did he leave me out here, all alone. Anyone could be around!...Actually…now he mentions it, something does smell kind of funny." Hitomi gave an experimental sniff of the air, pondering what it could be. "It smells like…burning wood…" She gasped, as it dawned on her. Her dream must be coming true! Hitomi stumbled to her feet, following the cloying smell of burning wood and the thickening smoke. It was like a prequel to her nightmare. What had happened before she saw the wreckage.

She entered the meadow where the temple stood only to find a pile of broken and burned timbers, flames still devouring whatever structure was left. Ashes were everywhere, on the wind and getting into her eyes and hair. She felt so _hot_. But just like her nightmare, there were two people just in front of her. But this time she could identify who they were; Van and Dilandau. There were no wings this time and Van was being restrained by his elbows.

She stumbled forward, towards the pair and the burning skeleton of her once home, feeling dazed. "No…This can't-…be _happening_…just…" She couldn't even force a whole sentence. Her knees felt weak and trembly until she couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell into a kneel.

/_Hitomi? Can you hear me? Talk to me!_/ She felt hands on her shoulders, and suddenly, Van was sitting on his haunches in front of her, not looking much better than she felt.

"It's so…hot…" She mumbled and leaned forward onto his strong chest and closed her eyes. He'd get her to safety. Everything would be all right…

After all, it was just a dream right?

(x) (O) (x)

"You're awake, Prayer." Dilandau's voice cut through the fog cruelly and efficiently, waking her up properly. Hitomi looked around the room. It showed no comfort. The walls were steel and blank, the floor and ceiling and even the door, the same. The bed wasn't much to be comforted by and by the bit of the chair she could see, it didn't look anymore comfortable. Though Dilandau didn't seem to mind the slightest, which disturbed her.

Was he used to this? Where _was_ this, anyway?

"Well? Aren't you going to say something annoying, as usual?" He asked, sounding bored before covering a yawn, as she sat up.

"Where are we?" She shivered. Her clothes weren't keeping her warm and she had only a light sheet on the bed, which offered no comfort to her. It wasn't even coloured. It was rough and white…very generic.

"This is the Zaibach Group's fortress. Folken has graciously offered us asylum here…or more correctly; you."

"Well what about you? Are you a hostage or something?"

He laughed…he actually had the gall to laugh! "No, of course not, Little Prayer." He grinned maliciously. "This is my home. These are the people I work for and with. That temple was nothing more than a pain in the arse."

"How can you _say_ that?" Hitomi protested. He wasn't right! "They took care of us! They were our friends!"

"They weren't my friends. I didn't care for anyone there at all." He looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging, uncaringly. "Van seemed to like them well enough…but what does it matter? It's not like he can tell the difference at the moment." He let out a few chuckles again, that malicious girn having never left his face.

"Why not? What have you done!"

"Do you _care_ for him?" His eyes searched hers, the grin left his face suddenly and he jumped out of his chair and approached the bed. "You _do_, don't you? He's _MINE_!" He growled, his fingers twitching. Hitomi gasped and pulled the sheet up to her chin, shuffling into the corner furthest from him. Suddenly, he relaxed and laughed, not sounding right in the head. "Well, either way! It's doesn't matter. He will always be mine and there is nothing you can do about it!" He walked away from her, for the door.

"Are _you_ in love with him!" She demanded, after him.

"Of course not. But he is mine all the same, and he will never leave. Whether he wants to or not, it's not up to him." And he left the room. She hadn't even noticed until he was gone that she was panting, and she felt all clammy. But there was nothing that could make her stay in this room.

The hallways of this godforsaken place were all the same. Silver grey steel with bolts every metre or so. It was like a maze, and even more reminiscent of one, was that there were no people around. She hadn't seen one since Dilandau had left that room. Not even footsteps or voices. It was like she had dropped of the face of the earth and was now in some random place in the universe, all alone. Hitomi knew she didn't like that feeling in the slightest.

It gave her too much time to think. Had Drydan, Millerna, Eries and Allen got out? Had even _one_ of them got out? What about the other people who had lived inside that temple. Was every single on of them dead? Burnt alive, until they had been disintegrated into ashes? She shuddered. She didn't like death in any shape or form. Not even to think about…and now it was clouding her head, for there was nothing else to distract her, for now.

"HEY YOU! What are you doing here?" A hand on her shoulder pulled her around abruptly, and a red face was suddenly (and obtrusively) in her own. "What are you doing? Are you a _spy_?"

"No! My name's Hitomi…I'm…looking for Van."

"Van? What are you nuts girl? There's no one here by the name of _Van_."

"Umm…A young boy, black hair…probably came with Dilandau?" She winced, vaguely at the mention of his name.

"Oh! Sure, I know where he is. Why didn't you just say so before!"

"Umm…I _did_, sir. Can you lead me to him please?"

"Of course!"

He took her hand, in a way she wasn't sure she liked, but put up with it anyway. He was her only way of finding a familiar face (that she actually _liked_) around here. He led her through hallway after hallway, that all looked the same, up and down different stair cases and passed more and more people on the way there. The whole time he talked. What he was talking about she wasn't sure, since she hadn't heard a word he said, in favour of trying to memories bits of the building. She never knew when they might come in handy after all.

"Weeell here we are!" The man punched open the door to a huge room and then walked off, wishing her luck. She ducked in, and the door slide shut quickly after her. The room looked exactly like hers…but no bed or chair and it had a strange shape in the corner. And it was a _lot_ bigger. And that looked like a chain…

Her gaze followed it, until that shape in the corner made sense. It was Van. His white wings were out, and bound cruelly by the chains that she had seen. But the rest of him was chained too, and he didn't seem to be moving.

"VAN?" She hurried over, to his unmoving form, and knelt at his head, avoiding the wings carefully. He didn't respond to her, though the feathers gave a timid rustle. It looked painful, and now that she was closer, she could see the blood spatter in places on the feathers. His shirt was a torn mess and no amount of sewing would save it. "Van…can you hear me?" She put a hand on his hair, ruffling it slightly. It felt a bit damp, and there was blood on her palm when she pulled her hand away.

/_H-…hito-…mi?_/ The words were sluggish and faint, but they were there.

"Van! Are you ok?"

/_Do I _look_ ok?_/

"Well, no…but I can always hope, now can't I?" She scalded, and sat, just happy he was talking to her. "How did this happen? How did we get here?"

/_I flew you here with Dilandau's guidance…well…actually he wasn't-…g-giving me much choice. But while he…received a warm…welcome, they didn't want a _r-rabid_ dragon running around…the place…so they threw…the chains on me and Dilandau had me morph…but I couldn't…bring my w-wings in, which only…made him mad. But then, he's always mad…Not different from a-any other minute of any other day, really…_/

"We aren't going to _stay_ here are we?"

/_The controls to the chains are next to the door. Hit the green button and stay there…_/ Once that was done, she turned to watch as the chains withdrew, tearing flesh and feathers alike from his body. She couldn't stand it and looked away, until the whirring and jangling was finished. Her gaze found Van again, but this time as an almost finished dragon, and she watched the last part of the change.

/_Hurry up…get on and hold on tight ok?_/ She didn't answer him, instead hurrying to do as he bade. She scrambled on, trying to miss as many welts and ripped scales as she could and sat just in front the wing joints. His spine felt bony and strange underneath her and the joints of the wings felt strange and tight as they were flexed, as much as possible in the suddenly smaller looking room.

Van…no, Escaflowne suddenly let loose a loud shriek that wasn't meant for human ears and headed for the wall, curving his tail around and smashing it under him, like it was paper. She couldn't believe it, when she saw it, but that was it. They were suddenly outside…just like that. One wall to contain a dragon as grand as this.

Well she wasn't going to complain about their stupidity!

The joints flexed again and gravity suddenly pulled at her body harshly as Van took to the air, quickly, avoiding the arrows on the soldiers on the ground. She watched the building slowly grow smaller and smaller, as they flew away and she let out a joy full shriek, which Escaflowne responded to, by letting off another of his own.

They were free of that place…and now all they had to do was find the others…if they were still alive.

**TBC**

Hehe, did anyone pick up that some of Hitomi's dialogue was similar to the series? I didn't notice until after I wrote it…but it fit (while still sounding corny ) Oh and I'll try not to get verbal diarrhoea in the opening credits and stuff again…it was an accident, I swear!

So guys, again I'm sorry about this being so incredibly late and over due! I had such bad writers block that it hurt! And you guy deserve so much better for being so awesome and reviewing and reading and being just really nice guys! God I'm so mean to you guys aren't I? Making you wait all the time… :(… I'm sorry! hysterical

Anyway keep reviewing, you guys helped me more than you can imagine (without those reviews…this would have been even longer in the making…which would only make us all sadder).

Thanks so much guys for the reviews, the encouragement was so much help! Thank you too **Ciara A.W**, **dangerous emerald**, **Inda** and **tigger093061**!

**Macky** – No I don't think Merle will be in it…but maybe I'll bring her in later…I'm not really sure. Sorry:(

**Random** – Well the prayers are basically prayers…but what I was thinking was like the Goddess who she prays to gets a memo or something (as weird as that sounds… ). And personally, I think Vannie-boy really decided he didn't like the pyro when he hurt his wings, in Chapter (was it 3 I did the past?). Dunno how long the fic will be…all depends on how much you guys can squeeze out of me! And I'll probably run a bigger plot in the background. Oh and thanks for the tip about the spacing! ;) you're a life saver man!

M.E.


	6. In Good Company

**Title:** The Dragon, The Slayer and The Attendant

**Author:** FoxInSocks92

**Rating:** PG-13 to M

**Pairings:** Light Van x Hitomi so far

**Warnings:** Possibly some adult themes, Violence though hopefully not too much blood and gore and maybe some OOC characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne or anything else to do with the series and movie.

**Author Notes:**

There isn't an excuse for so long a wait between last chapter and this one, so I won't give you one. I'll just say I'm sorry and get on with the chapter.

(x) (O) (x)

They were free of that place…and now all they had to do was find the others…if they were still alive.

(x) (O) (x)

"Dilandau, you were _supposed_ to keep them here! Van was subdued! How would he get away!"

"I dunno, the little brat probably got to him or something. Does it matter?"

"Of course. The Dragon would be an irreplaceably valuable asset in any conflict that could – and will eventually – arise, as would the Prayer. I have explained this to you _before_."

"I can just bring him back, Strategos. It's not a big deal." The sounds of leather peeling off of leather echoed in the large, dark room. The footsteps reverberated dully from the walls, the door's 'snick' told the man cast in shadow that Dilandau had left the room. He stared out his window, up into the stars.

"I just want you, here, by my side…my brother."

(x) (O) (x)

Hitomi could feel her teeth chattering, and her skin had broken out into goose bumps along time ago. They had been flying for god knows how long, and the initial thrill of being so high off the ground had long worn away, and in its place fear and then cold had wormed in its place. It was ice cold, and the wind whipping in her face and through her thin cotton clothes were making her miserable. She wasn't even sure Van remember that she was with him.

The sights had been wonderful to start with, the ground a patchwork of farms, trees and little and large villages, but after a while, there was only so much scenery she could look at. Escaflowne wasn't talking, but then, he wasn't prone to doing so, she noticed, unless prodded into the act. But it had been goddess knows how long now and she was bored.

"Van?" She received no response. The same thing happened repeatedly as she tried to get the dragons attention to his rider. She eyed the ground far down below her, before wrapping her arms around his long scaley neck and proceeded to attempt to shimmy up said neck. She hadn't moved far when the wind blowing in her face changed angle, instead blowing against her back. Her vision was suddenly presented with the ground coming rapidly towards them.

There was nothing for it. She screamed and wrapped herself tighter around the dragon's neck. So wrapped in her fear of plummeting straight into the ground she didn't even notice when she no longer felt the wind, nor did she feel the harsh landing.

//_Are you going to stop screaming now? We've landed_// Escaflowne's amused thoughts filtered into her empty mind. It shocked her enough re-open her eyes, proving that he hadn't been lying. She gave a light cough, and a muttered apology, highly embarrassed at her own behaviour.

"So, uh, why have we landed here?"

//_You'll see in a few minutes. Watch the trees_// Hitomi whirled around peering through the dense underbrush. The trees were so thick there was barely any light shed, making it difficult to see anymore than a few metres. Rustling from her right, made her twitch to see what had made the noise. //_Relax…There is nothing dangerous nearby. I'm going to have a nap. The others will be here soon_//

"Others? What 'others'?!"

//_You know who the others are_// Sleep permeated her mind from Van's thoughts, making her want to sleep one her feet. She shook her head.

"But there's no one around for miles! And didn't they-…" The fact that her friends were probably dead, dulled her spirits. But there was no time for being melancholy with these mysterious 'others' coming and Van refused to tell her who they were. 'Grr! Irritating man!' She stomped her foot and continued casting her eyes around the dragon-made clearing.

The noise coming from the behind Van's tree drew her attention to the approach of 'The Others' that Van was anticipating. Though, from the looks of the Draconian, he wasn't really _anticipating_ their arrival, per say. He was already asleep in one of the higher branches, as though he'd been there his entire life.

"Hitomi!!"

(x) (O) (x)

The fire was roaring merrily, dinner for that night sizzling loudly on top of the impressive fire. Her stomach rumbled along with it, her companions laughing at the ferocious noises emanating from her torso. It felt good to feel hungry again, to know that she wasn't numb to things as mundane as that.

It was also good to be back around a familiar face. It had been a shock when they appeared from the underbrush. She had thought everyone died when the temple had been burnt. Of course, now that she thought about it, it was a stupid assumption. These people weren't stupid and obviously knew exactly what to do in the event of a fire at the temple.

"Where've you been since the temple burned?" Hitomi queried the blonde man next to her.

"Millerna knew some people who had some caravans they no longer have use for. We bought them and wandered in this direction. We thought we might come across you eventually, or we hoped we would. I can see our hopes weren't in vain, after all." Allen's smile sparkled, dazzling her. She couldn't do much except smile, dazedly, back at the handsome man. "Millerna and Merle are still at the caravan's with Dryden."

"Who's Merle?" Hitomi didn't remember anyone called Merle from the temple.

"Oh, I'd forgotten. We found her on the side of the road on the way here. She managed to talk Dryden into letting her accompany us. It feels like she's always been there really, she fits in very well. I think you'll like her."

Hitomi sobered. "You haven't heard from Dilandau?"

"No, why?"

"He was at this strange place that Van and I awoke in. I'm not sure where it was, or even how to get back there, Van flew for what felt like years. It could be anywhere, but I _do_ know that it's not a place that's friendly to us."

Allen prodded the fire, thoughtfully. Hitomi waited for him to say something more, but nothing was forthcoming for the rest of the night.

(x) (O) (x)

"Oh, Hitomi! It's so good to see you!" Millerna ran from the caravans throwing her arms around the errant girl. "I'm so glad you're alright. You had us so worried!" The blonde woman smiled joyously, dragging her in the back of one of the caravans. Allen disappeared with Van following close behind, sloe-eyed with sleep. It was a safe assumption that he was going to find a secluded place to sleep the day through.

Hitomi had no such inclinations. She had much to see, even if it was only trees and forest roads. She had seen more in the last day or two than in her entire life. She had never left the area around the temple and her village until she had began her duties. Everything was new and bright.

Also, it was a considerable relief to find that her friends weren't dead after all. It was so good to see them again. Hitomi joined Millerna in the front caravan, sitting outside watching the scenery and talking about nothing – the best thing to talk about. She hadn't seen Van, but she assumed he was nearby.

"Ah, Hitomi. I'd heard you'd joined us again." A smooth baritone sounded from Millerna's left. Allen had brought his horse up beside them, and was proceeding to give them his wooing grin. She felt her knees go weak. He was very handsome after all, but whenever she thought of him, in that way, another wormed his way into her thoughts. The dark skin and hair, mahogany eyes and black, wild hair – alternatively was the white scales.

She shook her head, whipping the vaguely disturbing thoughts from her mind to see Allen leave and Millerna melt into a human-shaped glob of happy goo. Hitomi grinned; she was so infatuated. She decided to leave her friend to her daydreaming and jumped off to look for her friend. A stop past the food cart wouldn't go amiss either.

A few moments later she was happily munching on a breadstick and wandering in and out of the moving caravans and carts. She glances upwards to peer through the foliage, when she spotted him. He was wheeling and flying just above the tree line, white wings spread out, catching the drafts handily, letting him glide along.

"Van! Down here!" She called, waving.

His eyes scanned the ground for the voice calling him name, and landed beside her, gracefully. /Afternoon, Hitomi/.

"You called me Hitomi!"

//_…well it _is_ your name_//. He gave her a strange look; perhaps he thought she was losing it?

"Well, you never call me that. It's always Prayer, or something. It's nice to hear my name, instead of my title." She smiled widely.

//_Did you need something?_//

"No…Just wanted to talk. You're my friend after all, aren't I allowed to talk to you?"

//_I didn't think you considered me a friend, is all_//. He shrugged, looking away. It was so cute; he was embarrassed. She could just see the red line across the tops of his cheeks.

"Of course you are! …Do you mind if I ask more questions? There isn't much I can talk about."

//_Of course not. I look forward to it, in fact_//.

(x) (O) (x)

The branch he was perched on was wide and smooth, the bark having been removed by wild creatures claws. Perhaps this had been a roost, or next for a family of some animals at some point. Either way, it was comfortable enough to sleep on and keep an eye on the camp. He couldn't help the need to watch out for those he liked and loved.

A protective instinct, perhaps.

His eyes trailed across the sleepers and stopped at Hitomi. She was almost an enigma to him. He'd never met anybody quite like her. It would be hard to really, since many people didn't really talk to him. He may be something of a legend but many feared the power of the Draconians. A fear of things they don't know or understand innately themselves. She had none of that.

She woke things inside of him that he'd never felt – had never had the chance to feel with Dilandau around. It was a relief to be away from him. That wasn't to say he couldn't still hear him, but it was harder to connect from such a distance. Van found that he didn't really care. There was no love lost between the two of them, so to speak. There was meant to be equality, but there was none. Instead Dilandau bossed him around and treated him as a possession.

With the dominance that Dilandau held over him, it was hard to discourage him. He had the power to stop him, or call him to do his bidding. If the command was strong enough, he didn't have much choice – though he was fairly sure that Dilandau hadn't quite worked that out yet. It was a pity he couldn't attack him. Something within the bond probably, but he was unable to hurt Dilandau. He often wondered why it didn't go both ways.

The thought of death was tempting, but it would be cowardly. He would just have to wait and hope someone killed Dilandau, eventually. For that was the only way the bond could be broken. But they had been bonded so long, Van was dependant upon the bond. He would need to form another one quickly, or he would deteriorate and die soon after.

Van snorted and rolled over, closing his eyes. Those thoughts were making him depressed. He cast around for something else to think about until he managed to sleep. Hitomi's green eyes flashed through his mind. She was beautiful, but he didn't stand a chance. There was Allen, and just the general fact that he wasn't really 'a catch' as he'd heard Millerna calling potential mates.

There wasn't anything wonderful about growing old so slowly you could see civilizations rise and fall numerous times within your own life time, appearance never really changing for centuries at a time. But he could dream none the less.

What would it be like to have Hitomi as a mate?

**TBC**

It was a struggle to get this written. I apologise if its shoddy work. I also apologise for it taking so long. I really have no idea when – and if – the next chapter will come. I have lost many thoughts and the drive to write the story – I still have the general plot in mind though, so not all is lost. Please enjoy was has been written and review if you will (it would be nice if you did, but do it at your own discretion).

Thanks to all those who reviewed, poking me to write faster. You're feedback was greatly appreciated.


End file.
